daigofictionversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mason Shepard/Biography
History During his first day of kindergarten, he sat alone, thinking he wouldn't make any friends. Abbey Vulcan decided to sit with him. They got along instantly. When recess started, they went immediately to the jungle gym. Jerry told them to get off so he could play on it. But, Mason began to punch him until Abbey begged him to stop. Since Mason didn't stop, Abbey threw him all the way to the sand box. After Recess was over, Mason still sat there, thinking Abbey wouldn't want to sit at his table anymore. Surprisingly, Abbey still thought of him as a friend and decided to keep him from beating up on other kids too much. After a while, they became a prominent force at the school, keeping it clean and stop bullying. Mason first found out about Vanguard when Abbey accidentally dropped her deck. He accompanied her to her first tournament where she was defeated by Shiro in the final match. She wanted to give up, but he wouldn't let her. He asked her to teach him how to play sohe could help her practice. They continued to work on her deck until the next tournament had begun. This time, Abbey defeated Shiro. Abbey was grateful to Mason for his help and continued to play. She then moved a couple of months later, making Mason a loner for 11 years. The only thing he couldn't remember after she had left was her name. For the past 11 years before the start of the series, he continuously tested new kids at his school to see if they would retaliate and befriend him. This ceased after he saved Sai's deck from being destroyed by Jerry. Legends of Capital City Legends of Capital City Legends of Capital City 2 After showing Toby around, Mason gave him a Set 10 box to upgrade his deck. He then begins to watch over Toby in his matches to see if he has what it takes to be a strong cardfighter. Mason continues to watch over Toby as he plays. That is until a match featuring Wrecking Ball at the Megadome is announced and he goes to watch it with Abbey. One day, after checking up on James in the hospital, he runs into Allen Wakefield, a rival of Trevor's, and a former researcher of the Portable Figure System project. As they cardfight, Mason tells Allen to forget about all of his problems and think about what he's done. He won and Allen ran off with Surge and Olivia. So far, during the New World League, he sat out in the earlier rounds, and acted as a regular during the semifinal and final rounds of the New York and Kingston divisions. As Olivia Stronghold was taunting Toby and the other junior members of Eternal Dreamers, Mason warned him to not underestimate her. Toby decided to play anyway, and Mason had him fight in the first match in the final round of the New York Division. During the Kingston Division, Team ED4 made to the final round, along with ADT. Mason was surprised to see the Horror Programs had returned when he watched Melissa fight Gregor. References